Lilim
Lilim (リリム, Ririmu) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Jewish folklore, lilin (or lilim) were dangerous creatures. They were said to be the children of Lilith by Samael, the angel of death. They are demons and are similar to succubi. Men feared the lilim for this reason and women also feared the lilim because it is believed that they kidnap children like their mother Lilith. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Majin Tensei II: Yama Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Moon Arcana / Night Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Devil Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Devil Survivor: Femme Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Femme Race *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lilim can evolve into Lilith through levelling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lilim can be fused by a Fallen Angel Andras and an Orthrus, a Fallen Angel Andras and a Wilder Bicorn, or a Divine Angel and a Sudama, or a Fallen Angel Andras and a Cu Sith. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lilim is the first Persona of the Moon Arcana. It wears a different outfit from its demon counterpart along with crimson wings and tail. The Persona's stats grow evenly as it ranks up and if returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Nerve Stone. The demon encountered in dungeons can be something of a danger due to its use of the Mudo spell and Charm status effects. Lilim begins appearing in the basement of the SEBEC Building. ''Persona 3'' Lilim is the lowest level Persona in the Devil Arcana. She is necessary to fuse Alice. Of note is a popular fusion that gives Lilim access to Agi, Bufu, Garu and Zio spells at the same time. By fusing a Pixie and Nekomata for a Forneus with Bufu (A fused or leveled up Forneus must be used for Lilim to inherit two skills), then fusing it with an Angel with Garu, then fusing the two together creates a Lilim that inherits Garu and Bufu (Lilim starts with Zio and Agi naturally). ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Lilim is one of the demons summoned by Hinako Kujou, and appears to be her demon of choice. Hinako orders her to catch Keita Wakui as he falls from the stairs in Festgate, "averting" his Death Clip. She then helps fend off the demons as the party searches for the hacker. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' As an enemy: As a Persona: ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Yama Clan Category:Night Race Category:Femme Race Category:Moon Arcana Category:Devil Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Pagan Order Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE